


Incoming Broadcast

by Healy



Category: Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Drabble, Gen, Transistor Radios didn't exist 'til 1950-something but I won't tell if you won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: “Okay, boys, pop quiz: What’s producing this noise?”

In which Lobster Johnson and company contemplate a mysterious broadcast.





	

Lobster Johnson produced a small transistor radio in front of his men. “Okay, boys, pop quiz: What’s producing this noise?” He turned it on; staticy chanting could be heard coming in.

“Maybe it’s some kind of ghost that’s haunting the airwaves,” suggested Mike.

Al leaned in closer to the radio. “Personally I think it’s a code used by Nazi saboteurs,” he said after a moment. “Hear those numbers they use?”

“Clearly it’s some kind of pirate broadcast by a cult,” said Donny.

“Time’s up!” The Lobster switched off the radio. “The correct answer is all three. Let’s get to work.”


End file.
